I hear your voice, I feel your kiss
by YumeBaah
Summary: Hoseok and Jungkook stood in the middle of the dimly lit room. Warm yellow lights came from golden and intricate lamps placed on top of side tables against walls and next to corners, giving off a feeling of mystery and intimacy; "Hoseok," Yoongi drawled and Hoseok directed his gaze to him, "go ahead." / BTS - YoonKookSeok (YoonKook/SugaKookie x JungHope x YoonSeok/Sope)


Somehow I managed to write something for this ot3 and I'm really satisfied with the result. I just love them so much to the point I'm always tempted to say they're my favorite ship in bts (then I remember I ship enough rare pairings as it is and stop myself).

Also, Jungkook is kinda, maybe, the focus of the story, so the yoonseok is a bit mild, I'm sORRY

Title is from Demon by London After Midnight.

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please enjoy!

* * *

Hoseok and Jungkook stood in the middle of the dimly lit room. Warm yellow lights came from golden and intricate lamps placed on top of side tables against walls and next to corners, giving off a feeling of mystery and intimacy; the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling serving only for show. They were only a few centimeters apart, facing each other. The expensive and detailed tapestry covering the cold marble floor was soft under their feet.

On a nearby couch, its leather in a dark red color, with a tone resembling that of mahogany, Yoongi sat, legs and arms crossed. Silently observing the two, his eyes glistened with dangerous interest at every small move they made.

Everything was immersed in absolute silence, except for when Jungkook's breath would hitch in response to Hoseok taking a new step in his direction. At moments like this, the atmosphere in the room would grow heavy, stuffy, almost suffocating.

The feeling of anticipation was dense in the air, causing Hoseok and Yoongi's visions to darken on the edges and their senses to immediately sharpen up, pupils instinctually blown.

Jungkook looked like a helpless bunny caught in the middle of two hungry beasts, and yet, as nervous as he was, trying not to falter under the intensity of the elders' gaze, he reveled on the feeling of being completely vulnerable and, strangely enough, on the strong feeling of safety they conveyed to him.

He craved for more. He wanted them to hold him, subdue him and consume him whole. He wanted to get lost in the feeling of Hoseok, and Yoongi, and _Yoongi and Hoseok_ , and finally find himself again, fresh and ready for a new life. That's what he's wished since he had met them, four years ago, when he was only fifteen. He was only a runaway boy with no future in sight and they helped him back on his feet, asking for nothing in return and moving away once their good deed had been performed.

It was solely by Jungkook's insistence that they allowed him into their lives and, a year later, let him make his way into their cold, hard hearts as well.

Jungkook was, to put it simply, shivering in long held anticipation.

"Hoseok," Yoongi drawled and Hoseok directed his gaze to him, "go ahead."

Hoseok nodded then turned to Jungkook again, who shifted anxiously on his feet and looked down, suddenly interested in studying the swirly patters of the carpet.

Hoseok giggled, squealing an airy "aren't you the cutest" to him and making squishy gestures with his hands.

In response, Jungkook glared at him and pouted, not fond of the compliment. "No more than Yoongi hyung." He replied in a small but confident voice.

Hoseok blinked a couple of times, mouth forming an O, then let out a loud laugh with his head thrown backwards. Yoongi grunted from across the room.

Whipping at his eyes, even though there were no tears there, Hoseok chuckled one last time and rested a hand on Jungkook's shoulder in hopes of transmitting some comfort. The younger only took a deep breath and gave him a minimal nod — not trusting himself to make any bigger move —, silently granting Hoseok permission to continue on with what they were planning to do.

Hoseok got closer to Jungkook, feet dragging slowly over the carpet and making a soft rustling sound. His body, although smaller, seemed to surround all of Jungkook, imposing and dominating.

Hoseok used one hand to grab a fistful of Jungkook's hair, tugging the younger's head backwards and exposing his neck.

Jungkook swallowed, a few veins becoming prominent on his neck and forehead due to the effort of trying to not lose balance and get yanked to the ground under Hoseok's tight grip.

Even if their position weren't exactly comfortable, Hoseok took his time, trailing his nose along the expense of skin that was on display for him and soundly breathing in Jungkook's sent as the boy did nothing but shudder under him.

Jungkook tried his best to keep his mind clear and his heart beat at a reasonable pace, but, if the shattered breaths and whimpers escaping through his mouth and the storm of thoughts of Hoseok Hoseok Hoseok rushing inside his brain were any indication, he was obviously failing.

Noticing Jungkook's squirming state, Hoseok stopped his actions, deeming the teasing enough.

Holding Jungkook by his hands, the vampire quickly bared his fangs and bit down on the boy's neck in a swift movement, no warnings given.

Jungkook gasped in surprise, letting out a small cry, hands flying to grab at Hoseok's shoulders. His fingers dig at the silky fabric of the elder's shirt with such force it surprised Hoseok. It seemed as if the material would tear, causing Jungkook's nails to come in contact with his skin and print deep crescents into it.

Truth be told, besides the initial sting, the bite didn't really hurt, and now all Jungkook felt was his body getting numb and his mind clouding, slowly slipping out of consciousness.

Right before everything went dark Jungkook tasted something metallic in his mouth.

One…

Two.

Jungkook convulsed in Hoseok's arms, the effects caused by the bite, followed by the ingestion of the elder's blood, triggering a series of reactions in his body.

He collapsed to the ground, Hoseok carefully letting go of him, but still hovering close by in fear of something going wrong.

If the transformation did in fact go wrong — which wasn't a usual occurrence, they were aware, however they've heard of enough stories for insecurity to set root into their chests and slowly grow into dreadful anxiousness and doubt — there would be nothing Hoseok, or Yoongi, could do to help Jungkook, except stay by his side and watch as he pitifully died.

Therefore, if necessity called, that's exactly what he'd do.

He'd be there for the boy, as close as he's always been, Yoongi's hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly in both support and sorrow, as Jungkook's body and mind rejected his new nature.

And he'd stay there, holding him and hearing his painful and desperate pleads until Jungkook's vampire side would grow strong enough to take control of all of his senses and proceed to devour his body from the inside out.

No matter how Hoseok looked at it, this scenario would be everything he wished he'd never have to experience, and as the years passed and him and Yoongi kept on living it'd merely turn into a memory, scrapped and faded at the edges, but ever so painful, ever so regrettable, haunting him until the end of time.

They'd live and Jungkook, beautiful Jungkook, poor, gracious and adorable Jungkook, would be nothing else other than a precious memento to them and a lifeless body under the ground.

There was no need for the boy to undergo such a process; they were fine with him being human, with the certainty of not having him for long. Nonetheless, after careful discussions and with Jungkook's agreement — he was more than aware of the risks, yet decided to dismiss them without a second thought; the prospect of spending eternity with Yoongi and Hoseok was a too tempting fate for him to let anything get in his way — they decided to take a chance.

It had been done and there was no going back.

After the shaking and trembling of his limbs subsided, Jungkook moved around, propping himself up on his knees to sit on his ankles, head low while he panted heavily.

Unfortunately for him, his moment of rest didn't last long and soon he felt the tips of his fingers and toes pricking, something akin to fire running from the extremities of his body and up, reaching his neck. He clawed at it in desperation.

Groans and ragged screams left Jungkook's mouth uninterruptedly and his chest heaved, heart beating at an incredible speed. His face flushed a deep red as he struggled to breathe while fighting the burning sensation that spread through his veins.

At his side, Hoseok paced nervously, biting his nails, concern written all over his face.

Hoseok's apprehension seemed to pass over to Yoongi, who slid on the couch and was now sitting right at the edge. With elbows resting on his knees and hands folded over his mouth, his eyes were transfixed on Jungkook's writhing form on the ground, never blinking.

The transformation was going just as expected — or as expected as Yoongi recalled from when he had bitten Hoseok, over a century before —, but the two vampires couldn't help but worry about their lover, the now remote possibility of losing him in such a gruesome way still creeping up their thoughts every time Jungkook let out a strangled cry.

 _"I'm dying—"_ , Jungkook thought desperately as yet another screech ravaged his body. " _There's no way I'll survive this."_ He would be set aflame from the inside out and turn to ashes with a puff. His remains would swipe over and dust the carpet laid in the middle of the room, and _"oh, how beautiful were its colors,"_ brown and gold and cream mixed with the dark crimson of his burning eyes.

And that's all he saw before he fell to the ground and blacked out.

Jungkook lay there, motionless, for minutes, hours. His body stiff, eyes shut and breathing completely ceased.

Hoseok and Yoongi stared at him intently during all that time, gaze never faltering, never daring to look elsewhere and be at risk of missing something, _anything_ that could happen to Jungkook while they were distracted.

Their expectations were high, but rapidly diminishing the longer it took for any reaction to come from the boy.

When Jungkook's body twitched the two older vampires gulped, holding in a breath — although they didn't need to breath, it was hard to untangle themselves from mundane human habits. Hoseok jumped backwards, startled, and Yoongi paid him no attention, already used the younger's tendency of getting scared over nothing, focusing solely on Jungkook, who was slowly rising to his feet on wobbly legs.

As soon as Jungkook seemed to have fully gathered his balance Hoseok threw himself over him, embracing him in a tight hug, sobbing and so close to crying — if only he had tears to shed.

The hug was responded by Jungkook winding his arms around Hoseok's waist, though there was barely any pressure there considering that the boy still felt the world spinning around him and he'd much rather concentrate on making it stop.

Jungkook breathed slowly, the air entering through his nose, filling his lungs, chest rising, and then nothing. He closed his eyes and held his breath, testing his new found skill, a smirk playing on his lips. There was no need to exhale and inhale any oxygen, he didn't feel his throat constrict nor did his lungs seem ready to burst. He exhaled out of pure habit.

As Hoseok moved from almost strangling him to kissing him hard and desperate on the mouth, Jungkook chuckled, the sound being muffled by Hoseok's lips over his. Nevertheless, he reciprocated the kiss; it felt good. He felt good.

"Jungkook," Yoongi called and the younger separated himself from Hoseok after giving him a small peck.

A wide smile was plastered on Jungkook's lips and he looked at Yoongi with sparkling, big eyes that crinkled on the sides.

"Come here." Was Yoongi's order, said in the same monotonous voice he used to speak to Hoseok earlier, as if the scenes that had just unfolded before him had not affected him in the slightest. All three present in the room knew that wasn't true, that much was obvious by Yoongi's blown out pupils and tongue darting to lick at his lips after he called Jungkook (and also by his actual soft and caring personality, but that wasn't something they talked about). What intrigued Hoseok and Jungkook, essentially, was how Yoongi could maintain his composure. Not that it mattered; they'd have centuries on end to delve into it anyway.

Upon hearing Yoongi, Jungkook had no immediate reaction, his senses were still filled with Hoseok's scent and taste and he was so _hungry_ —

And so, he snapped out of his daze.

However, he just stood there, unsure of what to do, his shy self in full display again.

Yoongi sighed, not out of anger or displease, just fascinated that Jungkook still had this trace of his personality even after being turned into a heartless monster — as many liked to refer to them as.

Yoongi's expression softened, a small but reassuring smile making its way to his closed lips, and he opened his arms, as if asking Jungkook for a hug.

That's all it took for Jungkook to walk in his direction in quick steps, eyes glistening with desire and arms stretching in front of himself, ready to wrap them around Yoongi's smaller body.

In no time, Jungkook was face to face with Yoongi.

He raised a knee to rest at the side of one of Yoongi's thigh and used an arm slung across the back of the couch to support his weight. He hovered over the elder for a moment.

Although Jungkook's posture screamed eagerness, he didn't dare do anything. It was like imaginary and thick iron chains were secluding him and restraining his movements. The word hierarchy came to mind. He waited for Yoongi to make the first move.

Yoongi chuckled, amused, and cupped one of Jungkook's cheeks, caressing it with his thumb and deliberately spreading the stains from Hoseok's blood that had gotten there from their making out earlier. He looked _so pretty_.

When Jungkook's eyes fluttered close to focus on the touch Yoongi's smile grew wider, stretching over his teeth and exposing his fangs.

But Yoongi didn't bite Jungkook.

Instead, he rested against the couch, tilting his head to the side, and bit his bottom lip softly enough to no drawn any blood. The hand he had over Jungkook's cheek moved to grip at the younger's hair, urging him forward with more force than necessary.

Jungkook was momentarily taken aback, incapable of holding the gasp of surprise when, unexpectedly, all he could feel was long and thin fingers running through his scalp and all he could see was Yoongi's face in front of him, so close he could stick out his tongue and lick it if he wanted to. He stayed still in that position, a small crease on his forehead, pondering. _"I could stick out my tongue and lick him if I wanted to…"_ And that idea didn't really seem all too bad; he acted on it.

Jungkook slid both hands around Yoongi's neck, looking at him directly in the eyes, his thumbs pressing under the elder's chin, tilting it upwards. He licked a long strip from the dip of Yoongi's collarbones, going over his Adam's apple, to under his chin, then up and to the side.

Jungkook kissed the corner of Yoongi's mouth, tasting something bitter with his tongue, something similar to coffee or to a smooth, dark chocolate. It was delicious and he realized how easy it was going to get addicted to it. He hummed in appreciation, low, and Yoongi's mouth hanged open.

Yoongi's grip on Jungkook's hair tightened and he got close to the boy's ear.

"Come on, Jungkookie" Yoongi whispered in his raspy voice before closing his eyes and catching the lobe between his teeth, pulling lightly.

Jungkook hissed, increasing the strength at which he clutched at the back of the couch. Yoongi was intent on driving him crazy, and it was quite astounding at how easily he was succeeding at the task.

To show Yoongi he still had some control over the situation, Jungkook trailed kisses along his jawline and down his neck, teasing with his lips and nibbling at the skin, until he reached the junction between Yoongi's neck and shoulder. Then, he bit.

The sound of Yoongi's broken moan that followed the bite filled the room, echoing through the high ceiling.

A shiver ran down Hoseok's spine, making the hairs at the back of neck rise and his legs tremble. He embraced himself, hands going up his arms, barely touching, and circling his neck. Fingertips softly pressing, nails gently scraping. He held back a moan of his own.

Jungkook removed his fangs from Yoongi's neck, eyes closed and an expression of pure ecstasy on his face.

" _So good_ —" a gasp, "—you taste _so good_ , hyung."

Yoongi smiled lazily, his droopy eyes struggling to focus on anything due to the shocks of pleasure running through his body. He raised two of his fingers to the wound on his neck, fighting the sudden heaviness of his limbs, and coated two with his blood. He led the digits to Jungkook's mouth and his smile turned into a grin.

The closeness to the pungent smell immediately awoke the boy from his stupor and he proceeded to suck on the fingers eagerly, swirling his tongue around them and causing the tips to almost reach the back of his throat.

"I taste good, yeah?" Yoongi teased, words coming out slow and with a hint of enjoyment, "Why don't you have some more, then?"

Jungkook stared at him and raised an eyebrow, an "is that a challenge?" implied in the gesture. He let go of Yoongi's fingers with a wet pop and launched himself forward, powerfully.

His touch on Yoongi's smaller frame, on the other hand, was ever so gentle.

He held Yoongi's head carefully with one hand, afraid the elder would break into tiny pieces if handled roughly or in the wrong way, and his fingertips brushed the strands of hair next to Yoongi's ear. His other hand rested on Yoongi's shoulder for support. Soon he closed his mouth over the two small wounds again, sucking passionately at them, tongue dashing out to lick at their surroundings to collect every droplet of blood that'd run down Yoongi's neck.

Jungkook just couldn't get enough of Yoongi's taste, and so, from time to time, he'd remove his mouth from the spot he was lapping at to bite at other places, relishing on the feeling of Yoongi's flesh tearing under the pressure of his fangs and on the hotness of Yoongi's blood filing his mouth, thick and sweet. Then, he'd stop his ministrations to admire his work, thrilled to see blood smeared all over Yoongi's neck and dumbfounded at the beautiful contrast between pale skin and the red trails that lead to the elder's black button up and soaked its collar in an ever darker shade.

Yoongi was completely lost in pleasure. As old as he was, it wasn't typical of him to let other vampires feed off his blood, in fact, up until now, Hoseok had been the only one allowed to do it. In their society such act indicated a deep bond between vampires and a high level of intimacy. It was the utmost expression of trust. And trust wasn't something that came easily to Yoongi.

Letting Jungkook bite him right after his transformation indicated way more than simple trust, though, it proved how inclined he was to let the younger overpower him, how much he believed in Jungkook's willpower to not go overboard and how much he believed in _Hoseok_ to stop and soothe them in case things went too far.

And the same didn't occur when he had turned Hoseok, as back then there were only the two of them.

At that time, he didn't allow the younger to bite him, but not in fear of Hoseok drinking him whole in a frenzy, instead in fear of getting so lost in the feeling of his blood seeping out of him directly into Hoseok's starving mouth that he'd actually beg him to keep going, to never stop and suck him dry.

The abrupt realization of all that made Yoongi feel lightheaded and, for his uttermost shock, none of it scared him, it _thrilled_ him.

With Yoongi's thoughts engulfing him and making his mind and body fall into a nearly unconscious state, Hoseok walked to the couch and slid a hand over Jungkook's back, running it on big circular patterns in a weak attempt to grab his attention.

Seeing that his action didn't work — Jungkook was still too engrossed in Yoongi — Hoseok rolled his eyes and opted instead to grab Jungkook by the collar of his shirt and pull him.

Jungkook whined, unwillingly detaching himself from Yoongi. With a pout, he let his body be maneuvered until he had his back pressed to Hoseok's chest and Hoseok's lips grazed his neck in a tender kiss.

Jungkook's mouth was covered in blood, the crimson liquid dripping down his chin and onto the floor, staining the carpet, but Hoseok paid it no attention, not after glancing at the mess Jungkook had made on the couch. At the mess Jungkook had made of _Yoongi_ on the couch.

Yoongi was still sitting there with half lidded eyes, mouth partially open and mind completely hazed. A look of pure bliss and satisfaction adorned his face, as if Jungkook wasn't the one that had just satiated himself.

"That's enough for now." Hoseok said with a grin, letting small traces of his dominant side coat his words, "Let's get him to our room, shall we?"

Jungkook huffed but agreed, moving to the side to give Hoseok the space necessary to pick Yoongi up and carry him to their room upstairs.

Hoseok exited the room with a half asleep Yoongi in his arms, Jungkook trailing behind them and licking his own lips to get the remains of blood that were still there. Before leaving, Jungkook snapped his fingers, turning all the lights off, and silently closed the door behind them.

With his back pressed to the wooden surface, Jungkook sighed, watching Hoseok climb up the stairs at the entrance of the hallway, exhaustion suddenly sipping into his bones.

A few hours of rest didn't sound too bad after all, so, for now, he'd be happy to just snuggle up to his boyfriends in their sleep. Fun could come later.

Jungkook smirked.


End file.
